Avatars 00
The Twins Avatar 00 & 010 was created in the early stages of FUTURE's sync to the internet. She wanted to use something and create something powerful enough to become a threat to those outside of The Sync, Like ARMOR, or Ingress. A bunch of stolen Idea's FUTURE first started with what the endoskeletons material would be made out of, and immediately thought about the Weapon X Program used on the imfamous X-men, Wolverine. She knew she'd like that; seeing as to how Adamantium is the second strongest metal on earth. She knew that if she were to try and use Vibranium, it would enact a war with the country of Wakanda, which wasn't in her favor at all at the time. After stealing and crafting the Endoskeletons, FUTURE wanted to do something new. Do something no other Avatar could do or have, and then she thought of Sublime's expirements on Emma Frost; making the Cukoos. Using that information, she found a way(and of using the help of Rose Techomancy) To create a type of Techno-Hive-Mind between the two. That way, The Twin avatars would always be in sync with each other, along with their minds and thoughts. Tieing that in with the Nexus base 'brain-like' creation, she made them smarter, more durable, and skilled fighters. Afterward, she crafted a bulletproof type skin and placed it on the Avatars. She also made the skin able to absorb and adapt to any type of energy within an Aura distance. And Lastly, she used one of the Inhuman's dead bodies she kept in a lab onboard the Helicarrier and found a way to transfer the Terrien powers from that one Inhuman, and transfer them to the Twins, giving them a range of abiltites. And thus, from those facts, Avatar 00 & 010 was created just a few weeks after she began the project. Hired Guns From the beginning of their life, The Twin avatars were merely used as 'hired guns' and/or Assainain attempts by the choice of Rose or FUTURE. Though the Avatar's never questioned Rose and FUTURE, they did feel like they needed to do something more, and in response, they set off to join a hactivist group known as The Sync The biggest threat ever From The Sync, The Twins were hired as ways to enter the whole Nexus of the internet and destory other programs that could be a harm or a danger to the internet cult. With them ay their call, no Techomancy or Techopath can get though the firewall of the Twins. Physical fights The Twins aren't usually involved in physical fights but when they do, its very hard to defeat them due to their intellegence and durability against any and all weapons. Described by a gang: "Those Twin Humanoids are impossible to defeat in hand-to-hand combat. It's like trying to fight a tank and a 747 at the same time. And their powers or whatever... They vanish. Can explode right into you without getting their fucking... perfect white coats and hair dirty..." ''The last time the twins were in a fight, it ended in under 10 seconds, with oone Avatar sighing and the other slicing through all of them while in their 'Vanish' form. Present The Twins are currently with The Sync, protecting them from any type Hacks and/or physical threats. Powers * '''Quantum Phasing' ** The Twins is able to move through objects and ignore most physical effects in their way, exact means how this is done vary between slipping partially into other dimensions, being able to make their own particles move between other particles, being non-physical being of energy, vibrating their molecules into a new quantum frequency, etc. Regardless, the Twins is able to ignore most attacks, physical dangers and gravity. Abilties * Cyber Minds ** Due to their connection to the Nexus, The Twins has a computer-like consciousness, which grants several abilities, although, since this power is personal and internal, ones that mostly affect only the user. * Absolute Condition ** The Twins has supreme mental and physical condition. Their strength, speed, durability, and intellect are vastly superior to that of all other members of their species, even those with Supernatural Condition. * Energy Absorbtion ** The Twins can absorb various forms of energy, while removing it from the source, into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing themselves, gaining the drained power, using it as power source etc., either temporarily or permanently.